


Hey

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [43]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sick!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>hello. I was wondering if you could write some angst? all the fluff is killing me and I need some heavy stuff. thank you! :3</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“I love you so much too.” Mike said, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t ever leave me.” He begged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write angst ? So ... hope i could deliver

„Hey Mike.“ Came a soft voice to him, through layers upon layers of fog in his brain. He knew this voice. This voice was Ben’s! He was finally back. Smiling, Mike turned his head to look at Ben, standing next to his bed in his favorite sweater, blue pants with a mirroring smile on his face.

“Hey love.” Ben said as Mike looked into his eyes, reaching out to brush the damp strands of hair away from his forehead.

“Ben.” He breathed out, taking Ben’s hand into his, feeling the softness of the chefs hand. The pillow under his head made a sound, disturbing their silence.

“How are you?” Ben asked, sitting down onto the bed, playing with Mike's fingers between his.

“I’m fine. I really am.” Mike said, letting his free hand wander to Ben’s face, placing it around his jaw, feeling the beauty of his husband under his fingers.

“That’s great love.” Ben murmured, turning his head to press a kiss into his hand.

“Why weren’t you here yesterday?” Mike demanded to know, remembering that important fact again.

“You didn’t want me here.” Ben told him, smiling sadly.

“I always want you here!” Mike proclaimed, sitting up.

“Don’t... love...” Ben pushed him back into the lying position, cradling his fingers through Mike's hair.

“You didn’t want me here. You told me that over and over again on Monday. But I couldn’t stay away. I love you too much.” Ben explained, staring idly into his eyes.

“I love you so much too.” Mike said, closing his eyes.

“Please, don’t ever leave me.” He begged.

“You know I can’t. As soon as they sedate you with those pills again, I will be gone.” Ben said sadly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

The door was pushed open and a nurse came in, looking at Mike with a furrowed brow.

“Is Ben here again?” She asked, coming close with a tray of medication and food for Mike.

“He is. Can’t you see him?” The nurse sighed, placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

“You know he can’t be here.” She told him. “Take your pills and eat some Mike.”

But Mike didn’t listen, his eyes staring at empty space with a smile. As if he was listening. His hands somewhere in midair, looking like he was holding a hand.

She shook her head and went through the door once again. The poor man, lost his husband in a robbery gone wrong and lost his mind not short afterward, she thought as she went to Doctor Klad, reporting him that Ben was back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
